Strain sensors are used in various applications. In many of these applications, the sensors are used in harsh environments involving high force and low strain. Such sensors are typically formed using rigid materials and are therefore unsuitable for applications in which the object to which the sensor is to be applied has an uneven surface or is flexible. It can therefore be appreciated that it would be desirable to have flexible strain sensors that can conform to uneven surfaces and flex with those surfaces.